Thermopylae
This page features the famous battle of Thermopylae. Cast Greeks Chase - King Leonidas 1 Marshall - Themistocles (Athenian Admiral) Skye - Gorgo (The Spartan Queen) Rocky - Dienikes (Spartan Lieutenant) Rubble - Arcadian Commander Zuma - Demophilus (Thespian Commander) Everest - The Oracle ? - Epilates Persians ? - King Xerxes 1 ? - Medes General ? - Cissian General ? - Hydarnes (Immortals General) ? - Archers General ? - Persian Admiral ? - Messenger Story Story begins with the Persians marching across their pontoon bridges. Xerxes watches. Xerxes : Alas we are in Greece. Adviser : My king, this army shall give you not only Greece, but the whole world. Xerxes : And I shall finish what my late father started. Of course, when he landed on Greek shores, he sent in a mere wave. I COMMAND AN OCEAN!!! An ocean of memorable size and strength. A Persian Immortal shows up with two others. Xerxes : What do you idiots need? I'm basking in my army! The two other immortals bring forth a Greek spy. Xerxes : Ah. You found a spy trying to count my troops. The three immortals nod. (I heard one documentary state that the Immortals never said anything as to scare their enemies away.) Xerxes : (to the spy) So, what were you planning to do once you finished counting my troops? The spy remains silent. Xerxes : Well, speak. Spy : I have nothing to say. Xerxes has an offended look on his face. Xerxes : Where are you from? Spy : I am from Athens. Xerxes : (laughs) The very city who insulted my late father and slaughtered his men? Spy : I suppose you could say that. Xerxes : Since you have counted my troops, why don't you go tell your fellow Athenians what you saw. Spy : I was doing just that before your minions grasped my by the cloak. Xerxes : Take him away. The three immortals who had been standing there the whole time drag the spy away from Xerxes and onto a horse. The Spy gallops away. Scene changes to a Greek Counsel. Chase is seen alongside Rocky. Zuma is also present, as are Rubble and Marshall. Counsel 1 : Let us now hear from the representative of Athens, Themistocles. Marshall stands and walks to the center of the room. Marshall : My fellow - (gets cut off by whistling. (It is considered rude in Greece)) My - (more whistling) fellow - (more whistling) Greeks. (starts to speak but is cut off a final time by the whistlers) The Persian invaders have numbers yet unknown. Counsel 2 : We've sent one of our spies to count the troops. He should be back any moment now. Marshall : In the meantime, let us discuss our options. Counsel 2 : We shall do nothing of the kind until we have heard from the Oracle. Everest enters. Marshall : Speaking of Oracles, here she is now. Counsel 1 : What do you have to say. Everest : (slowly and softly, as if in a whisper) O men of Greece, either your glorious cities will be taken by the sons of Persia, or all of Greece must mourn for the loss of a king in exchange, that king, a descendant of the great Heracles.